


Wrapped up in warmth

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, naga!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Boyfriends during a sleepy morning.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Wrapped up in warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing these two and i also wasted hours of my life today finding youtube videos of guys making sexy asmr videos of fake boyfriends so

Ever since spring started to show first signs of awakening, Shiro has been up and about every single morning. He’s usually an early riser anyway, but being a naga, cold months make him sluggish and irritable. Now, however, he’s even humming as he slithers through the home he and his mate share, blinking slowly at the steadily rising sun. Shiro makes coffee, once again bumps into their kitchen table - they really should invest in an entirely new one, this one is just inconvenient due to Shiro’s giant body - on his way to the fridge. He’s absolutely ravenous again, his own breakfast having been hours ago. So he starts making eggs and digs out those disgustingly bland cereal Keith likes - and the sugary ones Shiro likes. He digs a few straight out of the bag with a careful claw and chomps on them as he waits for the eggs to bake. 

His tail, spread out across the kitchen and halfway into the giant hallway, lazily sweeps from side to side. Shiro’s tongue slips out a few times, tasting the air, wetting his lips. He taps his claws against the sturdy marble of their kitchen counters. Soon he’ll see the look on his mate’s face. Keith is adorable at all hours, but morning-Keith is Shiro’s favourite, especially if he’s dressed in one of those ridiculous shirts Keith bought for Shiro - because regular humans can’t deal with a naga’s bare chest or something. Shiro doesn’t quite get it, but he is a good boy. 

He hums, shifting upwards to reach the radio. It’s ancient, barely even working, but it’s one of the only mementos left from Keith’s old life - one of the only ones Keith wanted to keep. Shiro turns it on, dodges some dodgy stations and static, before settling on smooth jazz. He begins to sing then, stumbling over words as he piles up the freshly made eggs on the plate, sunny side up, just as Keith prefers. With a few graceful slides, Shiro makes the rest of the table and then heads for their bedroom: an equally giant space, large enough to accommodate Shiro’s frame and the giant futon they share. On it, right now, Shiro finds a lump. 

“Oh, Keith,” he murmurs, gently. He retracts his claws to not rip the sheets or hurt Keith by accident, then dances his fingers over the quietly sleeping lump. It shivers. One enticing, cute leg foot peeks out from under the blankets. Shiro hums and takes it in his hands, kisses the instep, grins a fanged smile when Keith’s toes curl. 

“Ghrrhm,” says Keith, voice muffled. 

Shiro retreats from Keith’s foot, up towards his head. “Sweetheart.” Gently, slowly, Shiro pulls back the blanket, grin widening at the sight of that messy black hair. 

“Fuck,” says Keith. One pretty eye blinks at Shiro through the curtain of hair. “Whatimeisit?” 

Since Shiro is very well versed in morning-Keith-speak, he knows just what to say. He lowers himself, kisses his mate’s hair. “Still a little early, but I made breakfast!” Slipping his fingers through Keith’s hair, Shiro takes a moment to breathe. Rough patches had only bonded them closer together. Now Shiro can’t imagine a life without Keith - and Keith can’t imagine a life without Shiro. Keith is Shiro’s protector, despite being so scrawny. But Keith is incredibly strong and stubborn, so loyal and devoted that Shiro has to take a moment each day to relish in the fact that this man, this beautiful man, is all his. 

“Love you,” Keith murmurs sleepily and reaches for Shiro, tugs him lower to press a sloppy kiss to his jaw. “It smells good.” 

Shiro balances himself easily, grins. “Yeah? You know what else smells good too?” 

Keith groans. “I smell like morning breath and last night’s beer.” 

Shiro hums. “You smell like Keith. Just… Keith. And of course, me.” He kisses Keith again, his cheek, nuzzles that faint stubble on his jaw, inhales. After being mated, Keith does have a deeper scent: something that is uniquely enchanting, uniquely Keith. But also a hint of something that is Shiro, making sure everyone with a more attuned nose knows that Keith is not to be touched. 

“Possessive,” Keith huffs and pinches Shiro’s cheek, but lets himself be pulled up into a scaly embrace, Shiro’s tail coiling around them both to squeeze. 

“A little,” Shiro whispers, cheeks pink. 

Keith squeezes him back, wraps his long bare legs around Shiro’s waist. Kisses Shiro’s shoulder. “Good morning, big guy,” Keith murmurs. His breath is hot against Shiro’s skin. 

“Good morning, my love,” Shiro murmurs back, nuzzling Keith’s shoulder.


End file.
